Foreign Exchanged Fandoms
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: Boredom is when the best ideas come, right? Well, not in this case. When a supposedly "brilliant" idea goes horribly wrong, both Guardians of the Fourth Wall Sakura and Suoh have to travel to the Percy Jackson world and Harry Potter World to "patch things up". Instead, they accidentally make the whole situation worse...may the Fates have mercy on their souls. ON HIATUS


**I haven't made a story in such a long time, it's crazy. Writing the summary...*shivers***

 **Anyway, yooooo! What's up? :D**

 **After an excruciating few days of exams, I finally have time to actually update my stories and write more! This may be** ** _very_** **confusing, so if you have any questions, then just review them and I'll be happy to answer them! This is a prologue, and this can happen to ANY fandom. More details are below. :)**

 **Now, for the story! :D :D :D**

* * *

It was a normal day. The sun was shining, the wind was giving a pleasant breeze, and the air was fresher than anywhere else.

Suoh was bored out of his mind.

"Sakura, I'm bored." he whined, while stretching his arms. After hours of doing nothing, he was pretty tired (no one knows why).

"Yeah, me too. But we can't leave the Wall. We all know what would happen. The fangirls and fanboys would come, stampeding their way in. And the characters would accidentally walk out, leaving us to be in _big trouble._ "

Suoh groaned, and dramatically fell on his back, as if his legs turned into jello.

"Out of all people, why do _we_ have to guard the Fourth Wall? It should've been Hannes, everyone hates that good-for-nothing prick."

"He's guarding the Third Wall. And besides, just because he drink on his job doesn't mean everyone hates him." Suoh rolled his sky blue eyes, and began to daydream, wondering how he could make his life better.

Then he heard it.

Footsteps. Faint, but still there. He looked at Sakura, and she was beaming.

"It's an author. I can tell."

They both ran to the edge, and they could see a woman with black hair and hazel eyes, wandering somewhat near the wall.

"My turn." Sakura said. Before he could protest, she jumped off the 50 meter Wall, and landed perfectly, as if she were a feather.

"I really hate her sometimes..." he grumbled before laying back down and daydreaming.

* * *

 _Hopefully Suoh won't be that mad_ Sakura thought as she made her descent. She landed, and called out the the woman.

"Yoo hoo, over here! I won't harm you, I promise! Can I have you name?"

The woman looked, and went up to her.

"My name's Michelle Falkoff, and I was just wandering around. Somehow I ended up here. Where am I?"

Smiling, Sakura said "You're at the Fourth Wall. When you come here, you usually have a seed for a fandom."

Michelle furrowed her eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're about to create something that will create a fandom. The closer you are, the larger the fandom. You're at the usual place, so you're fandom will be a normal size. Are you with me?"

She nodded. "Who was the closest to the Wall?"

"That was without a doubt J.K Rowling. She almost passed through! The fanbase is so large, we can barely control it. Everyone knows Harry Potter, so she's basically the Queen of Fandoms. If you want to beat her, you're going to have to beat Harry Potter."

"I don't think anyone can beat Harry Potter." she said, lightly laughing.

"Now, we've got to go back to business. If you don't mind, can I shake your hand?" Sakura asked politely. Michelle stuck out her hand, and Sakura shook it. She could see images flash by her quickly, images of the plot. One title popped out at her.

 _Playlist for the Dead_

"Thank you! With this, we can keep a close eye on the fandom, and help you make it popular. We'll help it spread a little, but we can't do everything. This will also be the first and last time you will see me. You won't remember me either. Do you have any last questions, comments or concerns?" Sakura said, rocking back and forth in her spot a bit.

"What do you mean I won't remember you?"

"This will be a forgotten dream to you. As a Guardian of the Fourth Wall, we can't allow anyone to pass through or know of us."

"How does the Wall work? And what do you mean by Wall?"

"There's Reality, and then there's the Fictional Reality. Reality is the world you live in, and the Fictional Reality is where the characters you create live. To separate the two worlds, the Fourth Wall was created. And to make sure everything is in order and not chaos, my brother and I guard the Wall. We make sure no one crosses the border, and we accept new characters. Each fandom is separated by a different wall, like Districts from the Hunger Games without the killing. Do you understand?"

"It's a bit confusing actually...what do you mean by you'd help it become popular? And what's your brothers name?"

"Because we take care of fandoms, we have a _little_ influence over them. Not total control, but we guide them to different fandoms. We give them a light push, but it's their choice to pursue it. And his name's Suoh. We're twins, so just think of the male version of me."

"It looks like you have a really big job..." Michelle said, trailing off. Sakura waved it off.

"It sounds big, and it is, but not much happens. I shouldn't be complaining, but sometimes it gets a bit boring."

"Why don't you leave then?"

"Fangirls and fanboys would enter, characters would leave, and I'd be grounded."

"Who grounds you? There's someone who ranks above you?"

"Yes, but that's for another time, since it's time for you to wake up! Have a great day!"

Michelle then vanished, showing that she went back to Reality. Taking a deep breath, she went back to the top of the Wall and braced herself for Suohs explosion of "We didn't even debate this time!"

"Kura, out of all the mean things you've done to me, this is the worst." he said, still lying down, his arm over his eyes.

"You're just slow." she teased, dramatically flipping her blonde hair.

"Whatever. I'm coming up with ways to not be bored, so go away."

"Will you tell me those ideas?"

"No."

Pouting, Sakura said "I'll order pizza."

"...extra cheese and we have a deal."

Happy with his answer, Sakura took out her phone and dialed Pizza Pizza, unaware of her brothers idea that would create chaos and mess up the flow of the Universe...all because of pizza.

* * *

 **I know it's short, uneventful and boring, but please bear with me. O:)**

 **Also, I know it's SUPER confusing, so if you have ANY questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Now, for the details.**

 **I need you guys to vote for one person per fandom to be...the Chosen One. I know it sounds super cheesy, but from the Percy Jackson fandom and Harry Potter fandom, I need ONE PERSON. Again:**

 **ONE person from EACH fandom.**

 **E.g Percy Jackson and Harry Potter**

 **Simple enough, right? Also, once this is done, I will choose another two fandoms, but from the ANIME section. So if you're an Otaku and you want to see your favourite anime in this series, please suggest it! Except for One Piece, because I haven't taken the time to see it. XD**

 **I guess that's it! Again, if you have any questions, just review it and I'll answer it in the next chapter.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **Awesome as Annabeth**


End file.
